Desde la primera vez
by Naty Asakura Pace
Summary: Marion Phauna siempre estuvo al lado de Hao Asakura. Juntos vivieron varios momentos, tanto en privado como con todos. Cuando Mari decide marcharse, Hao no puede evitar recordar todos esos momentos, sintiendose algo ...nostalgico y solo.


**Desde la primera vez.**

-Asi que…Marion se fue, verdad? – Suspiró Hao mientras se acomodaba en la roca que estaba sentado.

-Asi es…como usted dio la orden que el que quisiese podría irse antes de salir lastimado, Marion también se fue. Supongo que no era tan fuerte como usted creía, Señor Hao.

Hao soltó una carcajada amarga, mientras miraba a su primer al mando enfrente de él.

-No, Luchist. Mari no se fue por miedo. O mas bien, no se fue por miedo a quedar lastimada en batalla…estaba lastimada por mi culpa

-Por su culpa? Señor Hao, que pasó?

-Lamentablemente Marion se enamoró de mi…y yo no podía corresponderle.

Luchist se sentó en el pasto, mientras miraba atentamente a Hao

-Señor Hao, usted no podia corresponderle? O usted no quería corresponderle?

-Oh no Luchist, no es eso…de ser por mi, yo si le hubiera correspondido su sentimiento de amor, ya que yo siento algo muy similar por ella…

-Señor Hao…hace poco a usted le gusta Marion Phauna?

Hao soltó otra risa suave, mientras su mirada se perdia en el horizonte

-No es algo de hace poco, Luchit…creo que todo viene desde la primera vez que la vi. Pero tú sabes como soy, acepté el sentimiento hace poco…y a causa de eso, ella ya no esta acá.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro en Italia.**

-Corre Marion, mas rapido!

-Pero Chuck, no puedo mas!

-Si te detienes moriras como yo!

El espíritu de Chuck tenia a Mari fuertemente agarrada de la mano, mientras ambos corrían por las calles de Italia. Los padres de Marion estaban muertos. Habían sido cruelmente asesinados por sus antiguos compañeros de la mafia. Asi eran estas cosas. Ahora Marion corría desesperada por la calle, sintiendo que en cualquier esquina se encontraría con alguno de sus enemigos, los cuales querian matarla a ella para terminar al fin con la familia Phauna.

-Ahí esta! Con el muñeco endemoniado!

Mari sintio las voces a sus espaldas, mientras Chuck apuraba el paso.

-Mama…Papa….Mama…Papa…

Marion no paraba de susurrar mientras lloraba en silencio. A pesar de sus poderes, y de ser una "niña bruja", Marion siempre fue amada y cuidada por sus padres, los cuales la aceptaban y la querian por como era ella. Pero ahora sus padres estaban muertos, y ademas de Chuck, no habia nadie mas para defenderla. La muerte de Marion casi era algo inminente.

De repente, una sombra negra se coloco enfrente de la rubia y su muñeco. La chica levanto a la marioneta, mientras gritaba

-Chuck, dispara!

El muñeco disparo, pero la sombra negra estiró una sola mano y detuvo la bala en el aire. El muñeco se quedo paralizado, mientras la chica se llevaba su mano a la cara, para taparsela. No estaba lista para la muerte, pero ya no habia nada mas que hacer

-No es seguro aquí. Rapido, ven conmigo!

La sombra por fin se ilumino, y Marion pudo observar a un niño de pelo café muy largo, mirada serena, y una sonrisa suave y calida. Sin saber bien porque, Marion se enrojecio furiosamente. El chico le sonrio.

-Ven conmigo, estaras segura – El niño volvió a repetirselo, mientras agarrandola de la mano, la subio a su espalda y comenzo a correr.

La chica se aferro a la ropa de él, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a Chuck, para no soltarlo por nada del mundo.

-Tu espíritu acompañante?

-Chuck…Chuck…esta con Mari hace mucho tiempo.

Sin saber porque, a la chica le costaba hablar. Iba enredando su lengua. Por fin en mucho tiempo se sentia segura, y sentia que podia llevar tranquila la pena de la muerte de sus padres.

ÉL llego saltando a un techo de una casa, mientras la bajaba de sus hombros

-Estas bien? Te llamas Marion Phauna, verdad?

-S-si…ese es…el nombre de…el nombre de Mari

El muchacho le sonrió suavemente.

-Mucho gusto, Mari. Mi nombre es Hao Asakura, y seré el futuro Shaman King. Yo te cuidare Mari, pero si tu prometes serme fiel y ayudarme con mi cometido…lo haras?

Las palabras de él se enredaban en los oidos de Mari, confundiendola bastante. Pero perfectamente pudo distinguir las palabras cuidar y ser fiel. Mari podia quedarse con él, si él la ayudaba.

-Usted….ehh….Hao….Señor Hao...usted ayudara a Mari a escapar de…de la mafia?

-Si te vienes conmigo, no tendras que preocuparte mas de los estupidos humanos

-Humanos…estupidos…ellos mataron a mis padres…mataron a los padres de Mari…

Mirandola con compasión, Hao la abrazo suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-Los humanos también mataron a mi madre. Tranquila…yo te cuidare desde ahora.

En ese momento, Hao llamó al espíritu de fuego, el cual tomo a Mari, Hao y Chuck para llevarselo al refugio donde estaban todos los demas. Mari miró a Italia a sus pies, al país donde una vez fue feliz, donde fue casi una pequeña princesa. Hao la miro, mientras le tomaba la mano

-Por ahora somos puros chicos en el refugio…realmente espero que no te incomode eso.

Marion nego con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba a Chuck. Gracias a su espíritu, estaba acostumbrada a estar con hombres. Hao le sonrio, mientras llegaban al refugio. Hubo un poco de alboroto. Habia una chica, cuando todos pensaban que el equipo del Señor Hao estaria completo solamente por hombres

-Vamos camaradas…necesito flores…verdad, Mari?

Sin entender bien las palabras, Marion asintió. Esa noche Marion durmió al lado de la cama de Hao, ya que este quería que la chica se acostumbrara a su presencia.

-Buenas noches, Mari…Descansa

Hao cerró los ojos, y sin embargo no durmió en un buen rato

La chica lo miró durmiendo, mientras se quedaba atenta a las facciones de él, sonriendo suavemente

-Buenas noches, Señor Hao.

La rubia agarro suavemente a su muñeco al lado de ella, y lo apretó contra su pecho

-Aquí estaremos bien, Chuck

Mari cerró los ojos, y durmió. Hao se quedo buena parte de la noche leyendo sus recuerdos y pensamientos, para conocerla mejor. Sonrio suavemente. Sentia un extraño aprecio por Marion

-Una bella flor, sin duda

Al momento de ser rescatada, la chica tenía 5 años. Hao tenía 7.

* * *

Hola a Todos! Naty de vuelta! Bueno, les vengo aqui con una serie de one-shots HaoxMari, con los mejores momentos, algunos inspirados en el manga, otros totalmente inspirados por mi. Ojala les guste mucho! Todo esto salio porque necesitaba algo largo de estos dos...ojala les guste!

Saludos!

dedicacion especial : a mi querida sis y a la mishy 3 C: mis dos gallas que son lo mejor del fandom mankin

**Naty Asakura Lee**


End file.
